Eli's Present
by usermechanics
Summary: Nozomi has a secret gift she wants to give to Eli. To get it, Eli has to spend the day with her. [Contains Lemons, and trans!Eli; cross-published 10/11/17 on ao3]


The days prior to her birthday, Eli had been having some really _strange_ dreams.

Maybe it was that she was turning 20 and she was nervous about adulthood, or that she was being manipulated in some way mentally. In the past week, she could faintly remember running on neon treadmills, or the one night where she had fallen into sleep paralysis and floated, practically, through a spatial void adorned with space dusts and miniature stars. Yet, nothing seemed to be as weird, in her opinion, as the visuals she was having before her birthday.

She had been trapped in a completely white void, with the only things in the room being her (sans clothes) and an orange cube about the size of her head made out of what seemed to be gelatin. She had treaded near it carefully, and pat the top of it, wondering if that would do anything to it; and in response, the cube leaned in, practically caressing her crotch. Before Eli could do anything about protecting herself, it had been swallowed by the greedy object, her dick softly pulsating as the gelatin squeezed and surrounded it. Yet, it didn't have that squishy, wobbly texture that gelatin had; it, strangely enough, felt like flesh, almost as if someone had taken her in their mouth.

She looked down, and rest assured, she had not only felt her cock throb, but the corners of whatever mouth this gelatin had curl up, suckling at it in a desperate attempt to get the object inside harder; all while what seemed to look like a clear, orange fluid had leaked out from the corners of this entrance as if she had liquidated the object with the pure heat and passion which had started to radiate from her groin. Bringing her hand to the side of such an object, she felt something that was definitely not gelatin, but rather something rather, human? It was enough of a disruption of her libidinous reverie for her to discard her dream, her eyelids fluttering open to see exactly who the culprit was.

Lo, and behold, who else could it have possibly been but Nozomi Tojo, as naked as Eli and her face between her legs, her nose in the maintained tuff of yellow framing her shaft and her chin resting lackadaisically against her sack. Her tongue had been pressing upwards, attempting to squeeze life into her dick between sucklings, and as she noted her girlfriend's gaze darting at her, Nozomi pulled off of her, her hand replacing her mouth as she quickly circulated her wrist around that scrawny shaft, threatening to amplify it.

"Happy birthday!"

That was the entirety of her excuse, and before Eli could consider creating a rebuttal to that statement, the spiritualist had ensnared the bulbous tip into her mouth, giving the glans attention such that she'd harden quicker. And what divinity her tongue had, gracefully and seamlessly circulating around the slowly-thickening tip, her distance from the blonde's crotch slowly but surely expanding with each oral caress; she had made special care to lap at the underside of her head, directly at the frenulum, which was especially for Eli a sensitive spot; her tongue coming into contact there elicited the first moan of the morning. Moans which, with a squeeze of her shaft and slightly faster strokes, Nozomi dared to milk out of her. Even if she had breathed life into her, and could feel that Eli's dick was at full hardness, Eli resisted the primal urges which had overcome her like the waves of passion which Nozomi blew into her, and stayed quiet.

It was not as if Nozomi had noticed that Eli had been acting like that, trying to assert that, even if Nozomi had introduced lewd behavior too early in the morning for her liking, that she was dominant between the two of them. In fact, it had spurred Nozomi to release everything that she had done, leaving the blonde high and dry. To make matters worse, when Eli made a desperate attempt to rub her own shaft to relieve herself, Nozomi swatted her hands away.

"Ufufu. Elicchi, if you do that, I won't give you your _present._"

Present? She had no idea what Nozomi was going on about, and even if she woke up to something as pleasant as a midway-terminated fellatio session, she was half-asleep, and before she could even scold her lover for doing something like this, she had completely disappeared from their bedroom, off to do something else which was perhaps equally ridiculous. Thus, Eli rolled out of bed, slipped on a camisole and boyshorts (especially convenient given her state), and wandered out of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes to see what exactly was going on.

The smell of eggs cooking had filled the air as she watched Nozomi, clad in naught but a white apron; the bedroom threshold was parallel to the stove, and Eli had a front-row seat for watching Nozomi's hips swaying tantalizingly, especially during the moments where the blonde could have sworn she saw a slight, glistening strip of pink between her legs. Between the eggs and Nozomi, there were two things that Eli wished to eat voraciously, yet she held her composure the best she could as she slowly walked towards her with a smirk on her face. Grasping her shoulder in one hand and her hip in the other, she brought Nozomi close, her hips and more importantly her bulge pressing against the medium's exposed ass while ensuring that the eggs stayed in the skillet.

"Nozomi-chan," Eli began, slipping her hand under the apron to grasp upon one of her ample tits. "What exactly do you have in mind as my present?" Eli pushed her hips forward, and Nozomi pushed back with equal vigor, letting out a slight giggle as she felt her bulge throb under that lacking, tight cloth.

"Elicchi," Nozomi whimpered at the feeling of the blonde grasping at her chest, her fingers immediately tweaking at her nipple. "I want to give you your gift later..." She began, wiggling her hips against Eli's in an attempt to push her away without the realization that she was only drawing her closer. Hefty breasts pressed against her back, and the medium let out, practically, a wheeze as she attempted to keep her gaze on the eggs, which were cooked to the birthday girl's liking. Thus, with a thrust forward and back with her hips, she pushed Eli away and grabbed a plate with what seemed to be a fried ham upon it. With a sprinkling of spices, the dish was ready, and she was ready for her to eat it.

"For now," Nozomi huffed as she put the plate in front of the blonde with a slightly disconcerted smile on her face. "I'll be getting dressed while you eat and figure out what exactly you want to do with the day. Don't leave me waiting on you again!"

Nozomi then slammed the bedroom door.

Eli nodded as she was busy ravishing her eggs and ham. It wasn't as delicious as the girl who went to change, but it would have to do nonetheless. And damn was Nozomi good at making eggs and ham the way Eli liked; how the yolks aways went runny after being slightly disrupted, yet how deliciously firm the whites were always; it was almost as if the eggs themselves were done over-medium, but the yolks were over-easy. Never did she know exactly how Nozomi was so good at making food, and it was typically an oversight from the tall blonde.

As she heard the door open, her gaze fell upon Nozomi who, for once today, was wearing something halfway presentable in public and it actually looked scarily semiformal; Nozomi always looked good in light colors, and the lilac blouse she wore, in particular, was loose enough not to draw attention to her form but tight enough for it to be somewhat form-fitting. And, contrary to her top, what covered her nethers was a pair of pink shorts which seemed to dare to tear with each step its wearer made. Her hair had been done in her signature low twin-tails, held together by her favorite pink scrunchies. Eli almost immediately felt nude in her presence, a slight flush in her cheeks as she scrambled to the sink with dishes in hand before making a dash to the bedroom to change. Not even caring to tell Nozomi what her plans for the day were going to be, she slammed the door shut and immediately threw on what she had found appropriate: her signature sky-blue shirt with a backwards R on it, and a pair of jeans which hugged her legs kindly and her crotch a bit too kindly. It wasn't worth the effort of trying to put another pair of pants on, so she left the room with those on, much to the approval of Nozomi's judgmental gaze.

A hungry hand lurched forward towards the evident bulge in Eli's pants, fingers sizing up the shaft underneath the denim while her palm rubbed. "Ufufu, your balls..."

"Yes?"

Nozomi flushed slightly, looking up to the owner of said balls. There was no way that she would be able to get out of this extremely quickly without repercussion, most would believe, but making up crappy alibis was one of Nozomi's specialties, especially when regarding something of this nature.

"Balls... bowling! We should definitely go bowling!"

"Eh?"

* * *

Nozomi stepped up to the counter, and behind that counter was a rather familiar face.

"Hey, Nicocchi!"

"What do you want, Nozomi?"

"Two pairs of shoes and one lane for an hour, please! Elicchi and I are-"

"-on a date. I can see that."

With a disgruntled huff, the tiny peer grabbed two pairs of shoes and over-dramatically heaved them upon the counter.

"I asked Kotori-chan for your shoe sizes when I got the job."

Nozomi nodded and grabbed the shoes from off of the desk and gave Nico the appropriate amount of money, no more and no less.

"Lane 15."

Nozomi turned to Nico and nodded before walking with Eli to lane 15. Even though Eli's birthday had fallen on a Saturday, nobody seemed to be at the alley, and Nico had arbitrarily selected a number of her own decision between one and twenty (and, unfortunately, there was no 25). They switched into their appropriate shoes and grabbed the balls which they thought were most appropriate for them. Nozomi then set up the frame such that Eli were to go first. To nobody's surprise outside of the spectators that did not know the blonde, her first bowl was a strike.

"Amazing, Elicchi!"

"Khorosho!"

Yet, Eli didn't seem to note the devious glare in Nozomi's eyes during their little celebration of something so basic. Rather, she had something else in mind entirely, and for Nozomi, bowling was but an afterthought; this would be made apparent as she stood up and grasped onto her ball, punctuating the motion with a huff such that the ball seemed heavier than it truly was.

"Huff... Elicchi is so strong to be carrying something like this." She didn't need to turn to know that the blonde's cheeks had pinked from her commentary, a little wiggle of her hips giving her the slight edge she needed to attempt to bring Eli's arousal to the forefront once more. That was her only chance of victory; her only chance that Eli wouldn't be scoring straight 300's. Or, perhaps, she could make things a bit better for herself.

"Elicchi?" Nozomi asked, the devious smirk she had hidden immediately replaced by a soft pout, her eyes stained with tears which were difficult to distinguish as fake. "You're really good at bowling, so could you help me?"

After a false sniffle, Eli's brows furrowed slightly. Certainly, there was a bit of joy in outright demolishing someone in a game of bowling, but bowling with Nozomi had always been a similar story: 300-50, her favor. Nozomi had potential but not enough practice, and to be fair her form was quite lacking, but there was nothing that Eli hated seeing more than her dearest Nozomi-chan starting to tear up in inferiority. Thus, Eli stepped forward and brought herself behind the spiritualist, who immediately pushed her hips back slightly almost as if their crotches were puzzle pieces, dying to be put back together.

It was terrible posture, but Eli didn't seem to mind. Rather for the sake of, as the blonde kindly put it to her companion, "stability," while her right hand was busy adjusting Nozomi's grip, the other had found itself upon her hip, as if to press Nozomi's hips back into her. Sultrily, she leaned in until her breasts pressed firmly against her shoulder blades, mimicking their stance from when Nozomi was cooking eggs.

"You want to move your arm like this," the blonde stated, rocking her arm back and forth such that Nozomi's followed by her wrist.

"Like this?" Nozomi replied, copying her action bar the slight sway she put into her hips with the action, a deliberate move on her part to bring some of the blood from her brain into her shaft, which, even while underneath her pants, had awoken from its flaccid sleep and attempted to coexist with the tormenting buttocks, only to be interrupted by tight denim.

"Sure, like that," Eli flustered, attempting to keep her façade as a collected tutor in spite of her pupil being deliberately troublemaking. It was almost as if she had deliberately chosen something in which there was a slight possibility where she could be lewd, and capitalize on it. In front of Nico, no less, who was probably reading a book or scanning a magazine about idols, something which she still had aspirations about, apparently.

Nozomi mirrored Eli's actions with the blonde behind her and rolled the ball across the lane, taking out all ten pins without any hassle.

She had learned quite well, or maybe she had been hoaxing her about how poor she was at bowling. Whatever the case may be, Nozomi had pulled away from Eli, and in gratitude for helping her bowl a strike she pinched her rear, which jolted the blonde. If anything, the actions of the spiritualist left the blonde in a quasi-surrealist state, in which she knew that nothing had changed yet there were one or two tiny things which messed with Eli's perception. Yet, she couldn't just stand there like a moron with no bowling ball in hand.

Eli grabbed a ball and rolled it down the lane, hitting eight pins. Nozomi feigned shock at the sight of her girlfriend not getting a strike, knowing fully well that she had done enough damage for the round to be halfway close to being fair. Eli, alternatively, was slightly peeved at this, as she had planned to show off at the alley the moment that her girlfriend considered this an idea. She wasn't going to let her girlfriend get away with tarnishing the chances of a 300 so early, and thus there was something on her mind as she rolled the second ball and picked up the spare.

_Revenge._

Nozomi had stood up to walk over to get a ball, and after Nozomi grasped it, it was time for the blonde to strike, pressing herself against the spiritualist; her hands were placed in different locations: more specifically, her breasts. The medium mewled and pressed her hips back, grinding against her crotch.

"Your form doesn't look that good right now," Eli whispered into her ear before nipping at her lobe, her eyes darting around to see if there was anyone else in the alley besides them and, possibly, Nico. There was, still, nobody in the building except for them and staff. Was bowling truly that boring? Regardless, it had heightened Eli slightly, her wrists circulating against her girlfriend's large tits, attempting to get a rise from out of her; certainly, her moves were sacrificial as Nozomi had fought back, the plump flesh of her behind springing her shaft to life. She had hoped that if Nozomi felt her cock poking at her ass, she would be driven into a state of near-frenzy, preferring another set of balls in her hand over the one she was to roll down the lane. She could almost hear the pressure building up inside of Nozomi, biting down on her lip and releasing a quiet whimper.

Nozomi tossed the ball and, much like Eli, missed the strike and rather, she knocked down six pins. It didn't matter as much to Nozomi as it did to Eli; the strike was perchance, and there was something much more enticing between them than bowling. Rather, when Nozomi made her return to Eli, who was standing right where she was, she kneeled right in front of her, leaving her face in full view of her clothed shaft, to which she gave a lewd kiss.

"Did I excite you, Elicchi? I'm so sorry about that; maybe I should make you feel better."

"Just what do you think you two are doing?"

That nasal voice was recognizable from everywhere, especially from the repetitive times that both had heard it while she was making her idol club the first two years of school. And they both knew that they screwed up.

Nozomi looked over to Nico, and behind them was a family, completely appalled with their actions; the dad had covered the youngest kid's eyes for fear of having her scarred.

"Get out!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry about what happened during bowling!"

"Nozomi-chan, you've expressed your apology since before the movie."

The movie had been a few hours ago, where Nozomi attempted to cheer up Eli from what the spiritualist considered to be anger, and she felt like she was responsible for ruining the time that was supposed to be spent on having fun bowling. She tried to make it up for her in not only the movie, but also with dinner, which was not only on her, but in one of the fanciest, most expensive restaurants that Nozomi could think of (it had been fancy enough for them to change to something more expensive; Eli had now been in a pair of slacks with a matching, sky-blue shirt, and Nozomi had been in a long, elegant purple dress) with the one desert in particular which she knew she could use as forgiveness with Eli even if she murdered her family.

The best chocolate parfaits in all of Japan.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you!"

A large parfait goblet had been in front of Nozomi, filled to the brim with layers of white and a menagerie of different colors, all adorned with a delicious heaping of different fruits such as strawberries, kiwifruit, and a few scrapes of pineapple. The chocolate analogue had been in front of Eli, where all color was shifted into what she could assume to be chocolate pudding or mousse, and the scrapes of different fruits were instead shingles of chocolate. Eli had started to mow the entirety of her parfait, while Nozomi had kicked off her heels and idly kicked the air, checking to see exactly how much room there was between them.

And, thankfully for Nozomi, she felt her foot scrape against Eli's thigh a few times and, with a readjustment, she had planted a hose-clad foot upon her crotch, rubbing at her softly.

"There must be something I can do to repay you," Nozomi whimpered, her voice fake with pity as she attempted once more to spring life into her cock; she had done it throughout the entirety of the movie in an attempt to "grab some more popcorn," but the dinner was too good for her to do something like this. It had been late, and Nozomi wanted something out of Eli since before Eli had even woken up, and she knew damn well how she was going to milk what she wanted for all its worth while riling up Eli. In public, no less.

That was to be her present, after all: Nozomi herself.  
Eli had flushed at the feeling of Nozomi's foot scraping at her crotch which, much to her annoyance at this point, erected once more; she had grown harder much faster than how she was at the beginning of the day, with the spiritualist practically making sure at every moment that she was hard. And, as she pulsed in her pants once more, Nozomi let out a small giggle. Nobody needed to know about this footjob, she was hiding it with the tablecloth, which had barely kissed the floor all around it. It had looked like, instead of Eli being rubbed in her most sensitive spots, that Nozomi had perhaps said something absolutely adorable, which had made the poor lady recoil slightly with her actions.

And Nozomi had started on her parfait, making sure to take a decent amount with each slow spoonful she ate. In spite of how much she had wanted to tease Eli with her feet, she was buzzing in anticipation about the final thing that they should have done for the night, an idea which for any other night would have been absolutely torn down by the blonde, yet she had hoped that she would take the idea with open arms and legs and consider it, just for the sake of having Nozomi be punished for her crimes throughout the day.

And what had made it worse for Eli was how amazing Nozomi's feet had felt. In spite of all of the standing that she had done as a shrine maiden, her feet were surprisingly soft and warm, the expensive hosiery she wore only adding a sensation of more friction with each rub, her toes curling around her slacks-clad head with each graze against her shaft.

"Nozomi..." Eli huffed between spoonfuls of her almost-gone parfait, attempting to keep her composure as much as she could; yet, it was almost difficult for her to do so, as Nozomi, through the hosiery, was able to feel something else which had been around her crotch.

"Ufufu..." Nozomi pulled away, the dampness of Eli's pre-cum still sticking to the base of her foot. Rather than give Eli a chance to blow in the restaurant, she felt that it would be more appropriate for her to be in this state of near-orgasm, the closest that she had been to the cessation of her plateau for the entire night; and not even in her blowjob was Nozomi able to taste the sweet, bitter tang of her lover's precum.

Eli had just about finished that parfait of hers, and Nozomi was too excited for what was to come for her to be able to care about wanting to finish her parfait. 900 yen for it wasn't that bad if all she had wanted was another kind of cream. In fact, she ate it just to idle the time in waiting for the check. She made sure to have enough cash on her such that she didn't need to wait for her card and to provide an extra tip on a secondary check. All she wanted at this point was to finish giving Eli her present.

And, thankfully, there was the one person that she wanted to see most, the waitress, with a piece of paper which dictated how much this whole meal would have to cost them. 7000 yen. It wasn't absolutely terrible, and Nozomi had planted the bills necessary to pay off what they had to and they left afterwards, hand in hand and palm on crotch.

After their little meal, it was time to go back to their apartment, their personal love hotel.

* * *

Nozomi and Eli crashed through their door, lip against lip and hip against hip. What had started as a grab to Eli's butt in the hallway had turned excessively fervid in a matter of seconds, with now Nozomi pinned to the wall by the blonde, her hips wiggling pathetically as Eli pulled away from her lips. There was no need for words: hands flew and grasped onto whatever the blonde could; a zipper on a dress, a lilac brassiere, side-tied panties. Eli had absolutely no shame in undressing Nozomi as quickly as she did, leaving the nude woman flushed, and hand pressing itself against her hair-clad slit in order to hide her most lewd area. Eli nudged that hand aside and pressed her bulge against the dampened spot, feeling Nozomi's clit practically buzzing against her head.

"Nnn," Nozomi let out, her hands grasping onto Eli's shirt, sending buttons flying in different directions as she tore her shirt open, her bra-clad bust spilling out of the shirt with libidinous fervor. Eli's bra stood the same chances against Nozomi's heated hands, ripping it off of her with the excitement of a schoolgirl opening a gift. Before Eli could grasp onto Nozomi's chest as a punishment for tearing open her clothes like that, wasting god knows how much yen, Nozomi ducked, her hands desperate against the waistband of her pants and, ostensibly, her underwear.

Peppering the underside of the shaft from underneath the clothing with kisses, Nozomi undid the zipper and button and pulled off both her panties and slacks, letting her semi-erect cock seesaw and pulse into Nozomi's field of vision. Much like in the morning, the spiritualist greeted this cock by means of wrapping her lips around the tip, suckling against the helm vivaciously while a hand wrapped itself around her shaft and started yanking away at her cock. While attempting to stroke her to full mast, Nozomi's tongue had darted around Eli's cock heatedly, circulating and prodding underneath the foreskin, lapping and fluttering against her slit, and sometimes pressing upwards on the base of her shaft just to make her mouth seem small, seem tighter. And, considering that Eli had grasped onto the base of Nozomi's head, she had grown very excited from what she was doing to her. Not that the fact that her cock had hardened to its fullness could have given that away to her yet.

Before Eli could push Nozomi into her cock and ruin her, however, there was one formality which the medium had to perform. Pulling her lips away from Eli's tip, she looked up with a lewd smile, and spoke:

"Happy birthday, Elicchi! You've made me so happy for the past four years and I'm glad to have met you. Please take me as your present for the rest of the night."

Eli didn't need to think twice about Nozomi's offer to her, as with the gentleness she could muster, Eli slammed Nozomi directly into her crotch, her chin smacking against her balls while the purple-haired gagged against her cock, totally unprepared for how she had been brought to her. This was atypical for Nozomi, the blonde not used to having her cock inside of a gagging girlfriend; she could have believed that Nozomi didn't have a gag reflex altogether. Yet, there it was, presenting itself to her as if it didn't matter that she had been gentle enough with that first push inside of her. It didn't matter much, however, as with the second and third thrust, Nozomi had not gagged at all, and rather the sensation of humming against her cock had caused the blonde's eyes to roll into the back of her head, attempting to keep her mind straight. Was this the first time she hummed or was she just not aware of what Nozomi always did to her? Whatever the case may have been, it was enough for Eli's cock to throb a delicious treat into Nozomi's wanton mouth: a bead of precum which Nozomi inadvertently smeared all over Eli's head.

Eli brought Nozomi's face to her crotch once more to prevent her from doing that, her poor crown swollen and overstimulated and pressing against her throat. With each push into Nozomi's throat, the medium swallowed to tighten and milk that cock for all its worth while she attempted to pull back, the friction and grip debilitatingly tight and enough for Eli to start leaking moans from her lips, exactly what Nozomi wanted to hear. Yet, she knew that Eli was on the verge of exploding, and thus, she stopped giving her the amount of pleasure which she had been giving, her tongue slowing to a crawl and humming just enough for her gag reflex to be suppressed whenever she pushed that far.

As if Eli was going to give without much of a fight; she wanted to be gentle, but more importantly, she wanted to blow her load. She wanted to all day and Nozomi never gave her the chance to do so. And now that Eli's cock was in her girlfriend's mouth, there would be no way for her to cease her explosion inside of her throat.

Eli rocked Nozomi's head faster, letting her cock savor the sweet sensation of shaft scraping the sides of her mouth, the insides of her cheeks as soft and inviting as the rest of her mouth. She didn't even need to plow inside of Nozomi's throat anymore; her rocks had become too raucous for her to bother with trying to get into her that far. It wasn't about destruction, nor was it about dominance. Eli just wanted Nozomi to taste the fruits of the day of labor: her seed. And she was about ready to let it all out; she could feel her balls tightening and preparing to fill Nozomi with what she wanted. Then she felt a tug on her balls, almost as if Nozomi wanted to get her attention for some reason. Thus, for one moment, did Eli pull out of Nozomi's mouth, only for something else to smother the entirety of her shaft.

Nozomi's breasts.

Somehow, Eli didn't explode all over from the feeling of Nozomi's fleshy globes surrounding her shaft, warm and soft and definitely a present to have rub against her. Yet, Nozomi kept rocking back and forth, her lips parted in the shape of a circle such that whenever Eli thrust at the right time, she would be given the treat of her fat, reddened crown inside of her mouth. Eli thrust sparingly, her body basically spellbound of having to deal with Nozomi's breasts surrounding her dick; it was almost too much, and Eli knew that she was just about ready to spew her seed all over.

When Nozomi leaned in to lap at the tip of her shaft, particularly at her slit, that was too much for Eli to handle, and thus, she had exploded, her shaft pulsing as flames of passion had engulfed her, practically a hellfire as she spewed shots of her thick, white semen into her mouth; Nozomi moaned at the taste and Eli could feel Nozomi's tongue throwing itself back to swallow the seed.

Eli pulled away after that, the recoil enough to send Nozomi reeling backwards and onto her back, saliva leaking from the corners of her lips and to her jawline. Nozomi looked upward with a lewd smile on her face, waiting to see what exactly Eli would want from her next. Considering that her shaft was still hard, she wasn't surprised to hear that she should bend herself over the bed, showing off her cute little ass and, better, Nozomi's spiritual _treasure:_ her cunt. Nozomi, wanting to be the best girlfriend she could be, did so, bending herself over the bed and spreading her legs slightly to expose that pink treasure, the flesh peeking out between her lips a hot pink and glossy. Nozomi didn't have any time to try to hide herself or to even rub herself out before feeling hands pressing against her hips, the medium blushing softly at the feeling.

"I love you, Elicchi."

"I love you too, Nozomi-chan."

And with their exchange of words, Eli pushed her tip into Nozomi, spreading her wide as she pushed centimeter by centimeter into her. Nozomi mewled as her quim was violated, her hips pushing back into Eli until she felt her balls clap against her clit. Nozomi recoiled, pulling away slightly at the sensation while Eli pushed forward, keeping her dick as far into Nozomi as she could possibly be. Nozomi squeezed in kind, letting out a lewd sigh as she did so.

"Nnn..." Eli let out, the softness of Nozomi always catching her by surprise, no matter what time it had been delving into her like this. A pull back and another thrust had reassured her about the beauteous texture inside of her, the thrusts enough for her to let her tip kiss her cervix, just enough for Nozomi's eyes to roll in slight pain and heavy passion. Nozomi wiggled her hips laterally at the sensation, giving Eli a double show of how deliciously her bum wiggled with each motion and how her dick dealt with the different angles that the medium had provided to her; if she was going to please her uncontrollably, she knew that she should be doing what Eli loved more than anything else in kind, just to stir her mind further into the recesses of libidinous despair.

And for that, Eli tilted her thrusts downward slightly, for her frenulum to graze against Nozomi's g-spot. The medium howled at the feeling, her cunt squeezing against Eli's dick like a vice just with that one push. And in return Nozomi practically bounced her ass as she let Eli thrust inside of her just to let her feel every square nanometer of her fleshy, wet walls, disregarding the lewd slapping sounds which had filled the room and the noisy moans which had kept the entire apartment awake in spite of it being quite late.

"Eli-chan!" Nozomi whimpered, knowing fully well how close she was to the edge; her vision was marred by splotches of white, almost as if she were slowly growing blind. Her face was hot, her body was hotter, and her core was still even hotter, with her entire body buzzing and throbbing at the heightened rate of her heart. Her ears were ringing and the only thing which she was able to understand was that she was moaning and that Eli was moaning and there was nothing better for her to have than this woman inside of her.

Nozomi gave Eli her present right then and right there, after once more she thrusted and violated her g-spot. Nozomi's walls clamped absurdly tightly around Eli's cock, the tightest that the blonde could possibly recall her ever feelings, and how with each throb she seemed to want to pull Eli's dick out of her and suck her immediately back in, the cock following lamely its sheath's instruction on how to move. Even in her lust-clouded mind, Eli was baffled at how beautifully this velvet chamber had seemed to manipulate her, daring her not to orgasm inside of her then and there; while Nozomi was letting out everything she could have given to her.

Eli was weak to Nozomi in spite of everything and burst once more into her, the secondary load about as much as the first, if not slightly more. And her mind had gone completely blank, unsure about how the medium was able to coax her like that. In time with Nozomi's walls pushing and pulling her in and out, Eli's cock throbbed and spewed her seed inside of the lass, whimpering as she did so: she didn't want much more after her little extended exercise with Eli inside of her; she was sensitive yet squeezing her for all of her worth, which only made her feel more tender inside. Eli blew twice, too, so she didn't expect the blonde to have much more vigor inside of her.

And she was right, as she crawled into the bed, Eli followed, her limp shaft accidentally grazing the side of her butt. It didn't matter, Nozomi felt it and it felt really cute.

"What did you think?" Nozomi huffed as she pressed her lips to Eli's cheek, giggling quite audibly.

Eli was too spellbound to consider answering her question. That sex was undoubtedly the most mind-blowing of her life, especially at the climax, but she suspected that was the point of the night, or the entire day, for that matter: all the rubbing had led to her anticipation for Nozomi being extra good in bed tonight.

"I loved it," Eli replied in a huff, wrapping her arms around Nozomi and, deprived of energy, quickly fell asleep in Nozomi's arms, her breasts an appropriate pillow for the night.

"Goodnight, Elicchi," said Nozomi, falling asleep and telling herself that she should, even if it was only for the sake of Eli's birthday, wake her up with a blowjob or two more often.


End file.
